Golden Eyes Indeed
by Aida Caroti
Summary: Guess who has been accused of sorcery? You've got it. Everyone, even Uther is sick of the boy. I mean Uther has better things to do than waste his time on a boy that will be found innocent soon. I mean didn't you know they were serving wild boar tonight?


Merlin POV

He felt his body being forced down, his knees colliding with the cold cobbled floor. A hand was on his head holding him in a submissive stand and Merlin sighed, not again he thought.

Uther POV

'This man has been accused of sorcery!' The guard yelled. I stood and was about to condemn him when I caught sight of the very familiar servant kneeling before me. I frowned, how many times had he been accused of sorcery now. I was tired of seeing this man's face. This was getting unbelievable. I tried to keep my annoyance and distrust inside, but I was unfortunately unable to, and the words slipped out of my mouth.

'Again?' I spoke in disbelief. Never had one person been accused so many times, it was downright embarrassing. So much wasted firewood.

'Yes My Lord.' The guard bowed his head somewhat. He appeared to be a bit of a boot licker. I normally enjoyed boot lickers. They made me feel more important. But this one, with his greasy hair and rolling eyes was just annoying.

'Well, what did he do?' I barked. It's so hard to find good workers these days. I needed to get this over with really. This situation had begun to get tiring. The boy would be accused; I would sentence him to death. He would either escape, go missing or be acquitted. He'd be working as Prince Arthur's man servant in no more than a weeks' time.

I could guarantee.

It would be a pain In the neck, a waste of time. I mean, I made a sound of disbelief, it's not like such a lowly serving person would have any form of power.

'His eyes flashed gold your highness. I saw it! I swear!' Good god that man was annoying.

Now, gold eyes. That should signify the use of magic, but just look at the boy. If he had an ounce of power I'd think he'd break! Not only that but he has been living here for three years, there has been countless searches.

Plus there was not enough evidence to condemn him. I blanched. Evidence? Since when did King Uther Pendragon need evidence?

I could just sentence him now. It was tempting, just so I could go and watch the scullery maid's formidable behinds as they went about their work…

Plus if I sentence this Merlin fellow than Arthur will come stomping down and will make my life a misery. I have no patience left in me for another tantrum, especially not from someone who should by now know better.

Oh dear, all this thinking and now both the Guard and the boy are staring at me. Oh for the love of Camelot.

'Did you see him perform magic?' I questioned straightening my back, realising I had begun to slouch in my contempt. The guard paused before stuttering.

'No sire.'

'Did you see any signs of magic in the area?' My patience had gone now. I was going to run my sword through this blithering fool and still have time for supper.

'No sire.' He looked even more uncomfortable now.

'Have you any evidence against the boy?' My teeth were grinding now. I must stop that. Gaius will not be happy.

'No sire. But I did see it!' He spoke with desperation.

'That will do.' I spoke coldly. 'You have no evidence, no facts. Yet you have sought a counsel with the King?' He opened his mouth to speak but I carried on regardless 'Your only proof is that you saw gold in his eyes?' I paused angrily. For god's sake they were serving wild boar tonight. 'The charges are dropped. Get out of my sight. You just wasted my time, the time of your King. Did you not think I would have better things to do than listen to such trifle?' I could have spent the time following the pretty maids. Or eating, or talking to Arthur. I have important duties damn it!

'I'm sorry sire!'

'OUT' I bellowed. 'OUT. OUT. OUT.' I strode forward grabbing them both by the scruff of the neck. 'And this time boy, stay out.' I slammed the door in their faces and happily sat back down.

I do hope he stays out for at least another month or so. That boy causes so much stress.

It's almost as if he has a death wish.

Golden eyes indeed.

AN: No idea if this is any good. I kind of wrote it in a bit of a rush. It wasn't planned and I never intended to do it in Uther's POV.

But thanks for reading


End file.
